


Mafiatale (Karmanami AU) [On hold]

by KimeaVee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crime Scenes, Drama, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimeaVee/pseuds/KimeaVee
Summary: Okuda Manami, A girl who was kicked out of her school fell right in front of a mafia gang's hide out





	1. New Member?

I held back my tears as the rain poured on me, what a horrible day to forget my umbrella. I just decided to remove my gray blazer and covered myself. I ran to the nearest shelter which was a bus stop while clutching my purple backpack. I sighed once again and I took out my phone '5:49', gosh it's getting late. I put my phone back in and as I opened my bag, I saw a piece of paper that haunts me.

_Manami Okuda_

**_Expulsion_ **

_Reasons:_  
_Failing every class_  
_Working a part time job_  
_Almost burning the school_

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore and before I realized, they had already fallen. I let out a sob which thankfully cannot be heard since it mixed with the roaring thunder. One thing runs in my mind, 'What am I going to do?' I work part time jobs because my parents basically abandoned me so I got to pay my rent, the reason why I failed is because I did not have time to learn and I was not the one who almost burned down the school. I was framed by bullies while I was doing experiments in the school lab. That's expected, I'm just a girl who has no use and is better off without.

Without thinking, I crossed the road while still crying but thankfully disguised by the rain. And I heard a loud honk from the road. I turned around and saw a truck coming towards me. By reflex, I jumped out of the way but the problem is, my school is on the mountain it means I came rolling off to the mountain while hitting a few rocks.

I finally stopped falling and my glasses broke and my braided hair in shambles. I felt consciousness drain out of me, my eyelids are slowly getting heavier, the last thing I saw was few a people who I can't make out because of my broken glasses, I finally stopped fighting and gave in to the darkness...

________

I felt consciousness and I slowly move but my body prevented me.

"Ouch" I groaned in pain, I rubbed my bruised back and I'm surprised that my body was covered in bandages.

I decided to walk which was a horrible idea which means it ended up in a loud thump.

"Ow!" Everything hurts, i sat up and feel my ankle... wrapped up.

"This is such a horrible day" I mumbled to myself while rubbing my sprained ankle.

"You're darn right it is" a voice said that made me nervous but I kind of recognized it. I looked at a person leaning next to the door, I can't make out his appearance but i saw him with red hair. Wait.... Red hair?

I thought who he might be was and I looked around for my glasses but I remember that they're broken.

"Here~ good thing Takebayashi-kun has a spare" he said while he handed me the glasses. I obviously put it on and I was surprised who I was looking at and look back at me.

"Karma-kun?!" I exclaimed out loud.

"Hey Okuda-san, nice to see you again. It's been so long like 2 or 3 years.

Karma Akabane, The person reportedly missing three years ago and my classmate and friend back in third year Junior high.

"Ho-how?" I asked and I still can comprehend and digest what was happening.

"Well simple really, I ran away" he said while casually leaning. "Oh you look nice with your hair down" And I blushed

A figure steps in specifically 3, A girl with green hair tied into pigtails and hazel eyes, a girl with jet black hair that was let down with the same eyes and a boy I think with light blue hair tied into pigtails with azure blue eyes.

"Hey Karma-kun how is- oh hi! You're awake, nice to meet you!" The girl with green hair spoke with her arm extended gesturing for a handshake. I followed the gesture and shake it and she hums happily.

"I'm Kayano Kaede, nice to meet you" she said happily.

"Oh h-hi nice to m-meet you" gosh I'm not really sociable and I'm really shy wether meeting new people or not.

"This girl right here is Kanzaki Yukiko" she said as she pointed to the other girl for whom was specified.

"Hello" she said sincerely.

"I'm Shiota Nagisa, nice to meet you,call me Nagisa" the boy with light blue hair said as he smiled genuinely while extending his hand.

"N-nice to meet you" I replied while shaking his hand.

"Nice to know your stammering still hasn't disappeared~" the boy whom was named karma said so with a carefree tone.

"You know each other?" Nagisa-kun asked Karma-kun while pointing at me.

"Yup~ and it looks like you're in a bad situation" he said while he handed me my backpack.

"I looked into your bag and found nothing interesting except your phone which I gladly used" he said while sticking his tongue out. Guess he never changed.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the others" Kanzaki-san suggested.

"Others?" I asked, I'm not really good with confrontations.

"You'll be entering hell in a few minutes" Karma-kun said.

"I-I'm not really g-good with confrontations" I said shyly while looking down as I playing with my purple hair which was removed from the braids.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" they reassured me. A few minutes later, I heard them say that I was awake and that they should greet me. And a few seconds later, the room was full of people so I can't help but blush because of all the attention.

"Pfft I forgot how cute your reactions are" I heard karma-kun say which made me blush even more.

"Her name is Okuda Manami, my old classmate" karma-kun said

Then a figure with a large round yellow head came in with tentacles so I was immediately scared

"Ne sensei~ you're scaring Okuda-san" I heard karma-kun say

"My apologies, call me Koro-sensei" I heard him say

"N-nice to meet you"

"Let's leave her alone to rest" I heard Koro-sensei said before he patted my head and everyone left except a certain red head.

"Hey uh, I found a piece of paper in your bag and I-" I heard him trail off.

I felt my tears gather in my eye

"I'm not really good with comforting words so all I could say is sorry, so you've got nowhere to go?" I simply nodded

He sighed "do you want to join us?" He asked and I was surprised.

"Huh?"

He simply turned around and smirked.

"Ever heard of the mafia gang who has been wrecking havoc in the cities of Japan?" He asked before he left.

Before I could realize what he meant, he was already gone and I realized why he was missing.

"MAFIA?!"

**Karma's POV**

I was surprised seeing my old chemistry partner here. I kinda felt bad about her current state but comforting words are foreign for me so all I could say is sorry. Since I know she has nowhere to go (because I met he parents once so I know what they will likely do which is abandoned her) I asked her to join us which will confuse her, she will likely question it so I'll leave her with a sentence and I'll leave her to figure it out.

I walked to the window and looked out at the gloomy skies. I inspected where are hangout is and it is located in an abandoned classroom on the mountains. It's not really in the best condition but it's all we got besides most of us are also abandoned and left in the dust so beggars can't be choosing I guess. But it's kinda nice after a few modification by the octopus thanks to his mach speed. I heard footsteps trying to be quiet which likely try to hit me. I blocked his fists and slammed him against the wall.

"You should train harder, Terasaka-kun"

"Bastard" I heard him fume in anger then few more people appeared.

"Hey Karma-kun" Isogai-kun asked "How is she?"

"Not good, she has nowhere to go" I said

"She can join us!" Kurahashi-san exclaimed.

"Yup! she can be a formidable ally" the octopus said

"too late, I already asked her to" I said

"No way we are letting in some chick to join our mafia gang, she probably don't know how to rob a dog house!" Terasaka-kun said.

"Ever heard of training, Terabaka?" I asked him

"Why you little-

"Koro-sensei can train her and we could help her out too" Kataoka-san suggested.

"Looks like we have a new member on our mafia gang!"

"Setting that aside we will be breaking in an office, they said that they have a million dollar contract" Koro-sensei said "I need few of the girls to accompany Okuda-san here so she'll be comfortable"

"I volunteer!" Kurahashi raised her hand

"Me too!" Kayano said

"And so do I" Kanzaki said

"I also want too" Hara said

"Okay four of you will stay with her while we'll break in" Koro-sensei said

We moved to the next room to discuss our plan. Koro-sensei showed as a blueprint about the 15 story building.

"The security there is pretty tough and they have an AI there so we can't hack so we need our two snipers-

At this point, I already tuned out what he is saying and I let out a yawn.

**Kayano's POV**

I am Kayano Kaede, the girl who is known to have three identities, Haruna Mase, a famous actress, Yukimura Akari, a normal girl who has no one left and Kayano Kaede, a mafia member. I joined this gang to find a way to live and having three identities is practically useful here in the mafia family. I also joined this gang because I though they killed my sister. I held in my tears as I remembered the last day I saw her alive, I later found out that they were framed and Yanagisawa was at fault.

Kanzaki-chan opened the door and we saw Okuda trying to walk

"Hey careful! your ankle will get worse" Hara-san warned her

"G-gomenasai" she said while bowing repeatedly.

"Hi Okuda-chan!" Kurahashi-san greeted, "I'm Kurahashi Hinano!" she said happily

"I'm Sumire Hara, you really need to rest, I'll prepare food, you must be hungry, Muramatsu-san must have extra ingredients". She said while leaving.

"So how are you feeling?" Kanzaki-chan asked while sitting in a spare chair.

"N-not good"

"Okay then just rest" I said

Poor girl

________

********  
  
  
  



	2. Mafia Gang and training in session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuda has training with her friend Karma but it will take a turn for the worse

**Third Person POV**

Okuda Manami, a bespectacled girl who fell right in front of the hangout of the Mafia gang. She surprisingly met her old friend and classmate, Akabane Karma, a sadistic youth who likes manipulating and harassing others.

"I heard you know Karma-kun?" Kurahashi asked Okuda.

"Oh uh Y-yeah, he is an old friend of mine" Okuda said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Huh? That's weird" Kayano-san said

"Why?" Okuda asked.

"Well karma-kun is kind of, crazy and you look sweet" Kayano said that made Okuda think.

"Well, I like chemistry and he would always ask me to make some chloroform and cyanide hehe" Okuda said nervously and they all sweat drop

"That's... Karma-kun alright..." Kurahashi said while still smiling sweetly.

"So you'll be joining our mafia gang?" Kayano asked eagerly.

"Since I have nowhere to go so might as well" Okuda replied that made them smile.

"Yay we are all gonna be roommates! And since you still haven't had new clothes, you can borrow mine!" Kurahashi exclaimed and suddenly Hara came in with a bowl of soup in her right hand.

"Here ya go, I made chicken soup from the spare ingredients in the cabinet" Hara said,

"Now rest, karma-kun said he'll be back with a few things for you" Hara said while giving me the soup.

"For me" Okuda asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, we asked what it is and he said it's only for you" kurahashi beamed

"Oh okay" Okuda said shyly while blushing.

**Karma's POV**

We finished breaking in and currently jumping from building to building but I remembered that I have to buy something, or more importantly steal something.

"Hey meet you on the mountain I gotta go do something first" After saying that, I went to the other direction and went for the street stalls

"ハニカムトフィー"

Guess I'll better steal one, and mission success now time to go to the hills.

Maybe this will cheer her up?

"Hey Karma-kun, what's in the bag?" Okajima-kun asked.

"No Okajima-kun it's nothing perverted " I said which made him disappointed and then Kayano-san, Kanzaki-san, Kurahashi-san and Hara-san came out of the infirmary.

"Is she fine now?" I asked while looking at the door.

"Yup!" Kurahashi-san said.

"Good" I entered the room and saw Okuda finishing the chicken soup I'm guessing the girls gave her.

"Yow Okuda-san, I brought you something" I said as I gave her the bag. She opened the bag and-

"Honeycomb toffee?" She looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah, thought this might cheer you up" I said sheepishly.

"Oh u-uh Arigatōgozaimashita, karma-kun" she said shyly.

"Anytime, by the way are you feeling better?" I asked her

"Well everything hurts but I'm gonna be alright" she said as she smiled sweetly

"Well, your gonna train to be a mafia, Koro-sensei will train you and I'll help you too"

"O-okay"

"Get well soon I guess, Ja ne" I waved her off goodbye and I closed the door behind me, I walked through the wooden hallways and I see Nagisa-kun talking with Kayano-san.

They saw me and decided to ask what's in the bag.

"Something I thought that might lighten her mood" I replied

"Why are you nice to her, I thought you'll be the one that will scare her off" Nagisa-kun said.

"Well she's good in chemistry so I might ask her to make some chemicals and drugs ne?~" I answered that made them gulped.

"Glad to know she'll be alright" Kayano-san sighed.

________

**Okuda's** **POV**

It's been a few days since I've met them and I feel myself getting better.

"There" I said to no one in particular as I braid my hair and started walking. The pain is still there but it's not agonizing as it was before.

I left the infirmary while using the wall as a support.

"Oh Okuda-Chan! I suppose you're feeling better" Kayano-san said as she talked to a tall gray haired girl that's styled into a low ponytail.

"Yeah"

"Oh I believe we hadn't properly met, I'm Kataoka Megu" she said as she extended her hand.

"Okuda Manami" I said as I returned the gesture.

"You should go meet everyone, come on" Kataoka-san suggested.

Before I could protest, Kayano-san grabbed my hand and I feel Kataoka-san pushing me and a few seconds later, I was the center of attention. People all stared at me and the room is designed into a classroom.

"Ah I see you finally decided to join us, Okuda-san~" I heard karma-kun say

"Ah well you know, I feel better I guess hehe"

then the octopus like creature came in.

"Ahhhh nice to see your alright now, call me Koro-sensei" He requested as he patted my head. I stiffened.

"I'm the leader of this famous mafia gang. Just like you, they're all shunned away"Koro-sensei stated that made almost all of them look down.

"Now, we will start your training if you're healed" He said as he left the classroom.

"Tomorrow we will all practice climbing walls so your abilities in them will get better" Koro-sensei said.

"Okuda-san is not really good with anything physical, sensei" Karma-kun said that made everyone look in his direction.

"Well in that case, we will start with level one now, you will all have a free day today, you all can do whatever you want, like catch up on all friends" Then Koro-sensei turned pink "Don't worry, I won't be watching! nurufufufu" and then he ran away in mach speed.

"W-what was that about?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Who knows?" Karma-kun said calmly while drinking his favorite strawberry milk.

"Okuda-chan! I'm Nakamura Rio" She said as she put an arm around me which made me stiff.

"N-nice to meet you N-Nakamura-san

"Aww you look cute when your nervous oh and please call me Rio" she grinned which made me blush

"Nakamura-san just stop with the teasing" Kataoka-san said.

"Fine, I was just finding myself a new toy" Rio-chan pouted.

"Anyways, we will show you your new room! the rest of the girls will meet us there and you can tell about yourself" A girl with brown hair tied into a high ponytail said.

"The name's Yada Touka, nice to meet you"

"O-Okuda Manami"

"Now come on" Kayano-san dragged me through the hallways and we ended up in a door. They opened it and I immediately saw a group of girls.

"Hi we heard your name is Okuda Manami right? My name is Fuwa Yuzuki" I girl with short bright purple hair said.

"Hayami Rinka"

"Okano Hinata"

"Hazama Kirara"

The ones who haven't properly introduced themselves greeted me

"H-hi" I said

"So this is where we'll all of us sleep" Kayano-san said.

I inspected the room full of bunk beds and drawers.

"Your bed is on top of Kirara-chan's!" Kurahashi-san exclaimed

"So tell us about yourself" Rio-chan requested.

________

After 2 hours of chatting, they called us all for dinner which was cooked by Hara-san. Kurahashi-san let me borrow her clothes she pick. She made me wear a white t-shirt with short shorts.

"I'm n-not really comfortable wearing this type of clothing Kurahashi-san"

"Awww come one you look cute, now hurry up before there's no dinner left"

 We entered the classroom and saw the boys already eating and few of the girls are just arriving.

"Okuda-chan come sit with us!" kayano-san invited. I approached them and saw, Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun, Kanzaki-san and a guy with black her with a tint of blue sitting beside each other.

"Hi I'm Sugino Tomohito, If you don't know my name, you're Okuda-san right?"

"H-hai!"

"Now everyone, after you finished eating, ready yourselves for bed because it will be a long day" Koro-sensei exclaimed.

"Hai sensei" almost all of them said in unison.

**Third Person POV**

After finished eating, Okuda thanked them for the meal and headed straight to the bathroom to ready herself for bed. She brushed her teeth and combed her purple hair that were used to style into braids now let down. She headed for the bedroom and also found girls grooming.

"I'm excited for training tomorrow" Yada said to Okano

"Yeah, maybe Koro-sensei will make us train to a tougher terrain" Okano replied. That sentence made Okuda think.

'Tougher? will I be able to do it? I hope so' She thought to herself. She approached her bunk bed which was right on top of Hazama's. She layed down and find the bed comfortable. the girls said their goodnights and Okuda drifted off to sleep.

________

Dusk of dawn passes through the window, rays of sunlight greeted their pale faces. Most of the girls are starting to wake up including Okuda. She was about to get off her bed, a loud knock on the door was heard which resulted in all of the girls waking up.

"Hey ladies, trouble waking up? I mean I could probably come in and-"

"O K A J I M A" Kataoka fumed in anger

"We should get ready" They looked where the owner of the voice is and saw Hayami Rinka focused on cleaning her scope.

"Are we supposed to be wall climbing?" Yada asked

"Yes" One word answer came out of her mouth

"Okaaaaaay then, we should get ready, oh and Okuda-chan, Karma-kun and Koro-sensei requested you to see them at the back" Rio-chan said as she smirked.

"Oh is something between you two?" the girls asked.

"N-no" Okuda said as she waved her hands in dismissal "Okay gotta get ready, bye" she ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom to bathe. After a few minutes of showering she changed her clothes and headed for their bedroom again. The girls gave her some toast and they chatted as they eat.

"Bye now, I'm going to see Koro-sensei and Karma-kun" She said as she waved off and headed for the back, She saw Koro-sensei standing and Karma leaning on the wall.

"Ahh Okuda-san, so glad you decided to join us" Koro-sensei said.

"What is it you need me for, sensei" Okuda asked shyly

"Well I said that we'll start with level one with your training" Koro-sensei said "So I'm thinking what if Karma-kun here teaches you? He is practically the strongest here. Is it okay with you?"

"H-hai!"

"Okay then, I'll be going now, I've got to train the others" And after saying that, he flew off.

"Okay, I'll be training you today, I know you aren't good with physical activities so we will start with something basic" Karma said while examining a green knife. "Here catch, don't worry it won't hurt you" After saying that, Okuda felt relieve that he wasn't playing with a real knife.

"So let's start with basic knife work since you need to kill"

"Okay, just follow my lead"

After an hour of training later, Karma saw Okuda panting for breath.

"Now you try it" Karma said "Come on you couldn't her a fly"

"G-Gomen!" Okuda said while sweating. She isn't really used to this since she's used to just sitting in a library or in just the comfort of her own home while reading science books.

"I-I'm just not used to this" she said while looking down

He sighed

"I know but you have to,we can never go back to our life was before so just suck it up!" Karma regretted saying that because he's not really good with comforting words but it's the truth so Okuda can't do anything but obey.

"h-hai..."

"You could take a break if you want and sorry about what I said, It didn't mean to come out that way"

"Your right so don't apologize, I'm just not good with anything, that's probably why my parents disowned me" Okuda said while looking down,her tears threatening to fall.

"O-Okuda-san I-"

"Kon'nichiwa Karma-kun, Okuda-chan! I'm just checking out what's happeni- Okuda!" Kayano saw Okuda almost crying and she immediately went to her.

"Karma... what did you say?" Kayano asked

"I'm fine Kayano-san, he just told me the truth" Okuda said

"Look, Karma I know you have the most tragic past and I know you're angry just don't take it out on Okuda!"

karma left both of them and a single tear fell off of Okuda's face but Okuda realized something.

'What did happen to Karma-kun?'  
  



	3. Apologies with a matchmaking Octopus part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird

**Okuda's** **POV**

"Wait, what did happen to Karma-kun" I asked

"I don't really know but I heard from Nagisa-kun that Karma-kun had a rough life" Kayano-san said

"But he just told me he ran away"

"That's what he told everybody, but only Nagisa-kun knows the real reason since they're childhood friends" 

Without thinking I ran after him and accidentally bumped into a tall guy with black hair.

"Ouch..." I said while rubbing my head

"Gomen Okuda-san, I'm Isogai if you don't know" He said

"G-Gomen Isogai-kun!" I bowed repeatedly "D-did you perhaps seen Karma-kun ?" I asked thinking where he might be.

"Well I did see him walking towards the stream right past the east"

"A-arigatou Isogai-kun!" And I waved him off goodbye. I walked towards the stream which is designed into a pool. I saw Karma-kun on the other side of the stream on the top of a tree, leaning. He looks like he is in a deep thought.

"Karma-kun!" He doesn't seem to hear me.

"KARMA-KUUUUUN!" He looked towards my direction.

"O-Okuda-san" I ran towards him but the problem is, the rocks are slippery

'Splash!'

My body was submerged and I stood up and feel my body soaked and I looked towards him and it looks like he is trying to keep his laughter. A few seconds later he burst out laughing... Great

"Pffft hahahaha! looks like you're still as clumsy as always"

**Karma's POV**

I don't know why but when she said those words, it angered me. She's not used to this? What about the others, what about me. Sigh, I regretted saying those things to her now thanks to me she's probably feeling worthless.

Kayano-san greeted both of us and saw Okuda teary eyed. But when she mentioned that I had the most tragic past, I had to walk out. I know I can't hide from the past. I can't forget them either, why can't I just move on? I want to forget but I can't. I told them that I just ran away, I don't want to appear weak.

I just need to clear my thoughts so I went to a large tree right next to the tree to think because that's where I always sleep. I started thinking but I heard a few sounds on the bushes but I didn't mind because I was focus on something else. I heard someone shouting my name.

"KARMA-KUUUUUN!" I turned around to find who the owner of the voice and saw Okuda-san.

She is running towards me but she fell off and landed on the water, I can't help but laugh.

"Pffft hahahaha! Looks like you're still clumsy as always" and I let out a mocking laugh.

I jumped on the stream and picked up her glasses the fell from her face and handed it to her.

"Look Okuda-san, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't really mean to lash out on you" I apologized.

"It's okay, what you said was true anyways"

"Anyways we should probably continue to work on your physical capabilities, that fall tells me we have a long way to go" I chuckled.

"Sure"

We headed back, and noticed her kinda cold, what am I supposed to do? I'm not used to being kind, I'm more like a jerk. I sighed and gave her my blazer.

"A-Arigatou, Karma-kun"

"Hey, how many times have you thanked me already?" I said sarcastically.

"G-Gomenasai!"

"It's okay, go back and change, we could continue training afterwards" I said

"Hai" she said as she smiled sweetly. I turned around and I was greeted by a pink faced octopus with a notebook.

"Karma-kun looks like you are in for a character change" Koro-sensei said while scribbling down his notebook.

I instinctively throw the knife at him but he obviously dodged it.

"Whatever octopus-sensei"

After like about 5 minutes, she arrived with new clothes.

"Okuda-san, how about you climb that tree" I said as I pointed to a tall one, I noticed her gulp.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" I reassured her "okay start climbing in 3 2 1... Go!"

She started climbing very... VERY slowly...

"Come on Okuda-san, climb like your life depends on it!" I encouraged her so you know, she would hopefully be a bit faster

"No don't put your put in that branch, you can see that it's damage, you'll likely fall" I said to her

sigh "Just wait for me, I'll come to you" I started climbing and I finally reached her, looks like she's scared.

"Looks like I'm climbing up with you"

After a few minutes of climbing I reached the top, I can reach it in a few seconds but I had to slow down to Okuda-san's pace. I extended my hand for her to reach. I got a hold of her and pulled her right next to me.

Once she sat next to me, I scanned the area and saw the others climbing a wall of rock.

"Looks like they're training, I wonder if I could get to their level" She smiled sadly

"Don't worry, I know you can" I said

Hehe, this is a nice view, watching the others train mixed with the cool breeze, birds chirping and watching Okajima fall down.

"Hey Okuda-san" she looked at me "Can you make me some chemicals like you used to?"

"Hai"

A few seconds later, Koro-sensei summoned us to come to the field. I helped Okuda come down and we ran.

"Nurufufufu, everyone, I will hold a competition! The group who first reaches the bottom of the mountain wins" Koro-sensei said

What kind of competition is that?

"It will improve your speed and overcome the obstacles that will mostly get in your way while escaping the law. The mountain will serve as a great training ground because of the terrain. Now you will all group yourselves into six, goodluck minna-san"

Great, the octopus got something going on in his mind

'Looks like I need to make some couples happen' the octopus thought to himself, but everyone was non the wiser.

**Third Person POV**

Everyone finds themselves a group, Okuda was looking down thinking that nobody wants her until a voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Okuda-chaaaan! Want to be in my group along with nagisa-kun?" Kayano asked

"S-sure"

"Great, Nagisa-kun" Kayano called nagisa

"Okuda here will be joining our group"

"Great! We only need two more then, I'm gonna ask if Karma-kun has a group"

"Karma?" Sugino asked "isn't that kind of dangerous I mean what if he pulls a prank on us?" Sugino asked thinking what will happen if Karma joined their group. One word...

Chaos

"Nah he wouldn't, Karma-kun! Do you have a group yet?" Nagisa asked hoping he would say no.

"Nope"

"You can join us!"

"Sure"

"I got Karma-kun to join in" Nagisa said to Kayano.

"Then we only need one more person left, nagisa-kun, looks like Kanzaki-san doesn't have a group yet"

"Kanzaki-san!" She instinctively turned around.

"Would you like to join her group?" Kayano asked. She smiled genuinely before replying yes then afterward a male voice was heard screaming "Yes!" On the top of his lungs, specifically the boy behind Nagisa A.k.a Sugino.

"Looks like sugino's crush is becoming obvious neh?~" karma asked and sugino blushed then a flash was seen.

"Blackmail material~. Look at your face, it's as red as my hair!"

"Don't worry Sugino-kun we can get back at Karma-kun" Nagisa comforted sugino.

"Shut up and go kiss Kayano-san already"

"Now all of you got your groups?" Koro-sensei asked "Now get into position"

They went into position and Terasaka was right next Karma.

"I'm so gonna beat you today Karma"

"Kiss my ass but you won't be able to reach it because you'll be so far behind ble" and he stuck out his tongue.

"Tch"

"Now remember minna-san, this is a group which means you all have to finish as a group Nurufufufu now"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Go!"

And everyone dashed off, some took the route through the trees, some on the ground and some went to find a short cut, since Okuda isn't really good enough yet, they decided to take the route to the ground.

"Everyone Okay?" Nagisa asked

"Hai" Kanzaki answered

"This isn't so bad" sugino said to them

"Remember this is _KORO-SENSEI_ _,_ I don't think that this is just a regular race" karma said to them that made them think

"Never thought about that but be on guard everyone" Nagisa said to them

They ran and ran and last a few rocks and trees, they would take a few seconds or so to catch their breaths. Most of the trained mafia also kept their guard up since they likely thought that their octopus teacher will likely do something fishy. Then they reached an area where there are strings and a sign.

'4 legged track'

'arrange yourself into boy and girl pairs, tie your ankles together and follow the path that I made' then a drawing of a heart

'can this be anymore obvious?' they all thought'

"Looks like Koro-sensei wants to match make us again right Nagisa-kun?" Kayano asked

"Sure looks like it"

"Again?" Okuda asked

"Yup, Koro-sensei always match make us and make us do ridiculous stuff into becoming couples" sugino said.

"Whatever let's just do it or else will never really be able to reach the end" karma said while crossing his arms.

"Okay, My partner will Kanzaki-san" Sugino said while blushing red.

"My partner will be Nagisa-kun" Kayano said "and Okuda-chan's partner will be karma-kun! Everyone okay with that?"

Nobody rejected and they all tied their ankles together.

Looks like this is going to be interesting

_________


	4. Apologies with a matchmaking Octopus part 2

**Third Person POV**

This should be interesting...  
They all tied their ankles together, Sugino tied his ankle with Kanzaki, Nagisa tied his with Kayano and Karma tied his with Okuda.

"Maybe we should have taken the water route" Nagisa said

"Well I think this is just fine" sugino said and obviously having fun because of having  his ankle tied with Kanzaki.

"Yeah maybe there aren't any obstacles" Kayano said.

"Guys... This is Koro-sensei..." Nagisa said

**With the others...**

**Isogai's** **POV**

We have chosen the water route because most of is know how to swim especially Kataoka-san.

"Everyone clear on the plan, the river right there is the safest way out of this mountain when traveling in water" Kataoka said

"We must stay together" I said

"We might have saved ourselves from Koro-sensei's obstacles, but I kinda feel bad for the ones who are on the main track" Rio said.

"Well we can't think about them now, we're on a race" Maehara remarked.

"Wait...."

Then we have come to a really....weird obstacle that is quite interesting then I see a sign and here reads the instructions and it says:

'River of love'

You must swim in pairs, a boy and a girl. Anyone of them will be pulled away farther from the finish line and so you must hug them so they won't get swept away'

"Koro-sensei....." Maehara seemed to mutter while sweat dropping.

**The ones who are using the tree route**

"We just saved ourselves in Koro-sensei's obstacles!" Sugaya confirmed "now we will surely win-"

Spoke to soon.....

"Arrow straight to the heart"

PS you can never hide from Koro-sensei's obstacles Nurufufufu

'Is this guy crazy?!'

"Let's just get this over with" hayami said before picking up some bows and arrows

**With The ones who are trying to find a shortcut...**

"That Octopus probably got them all tied up in his little games" Terasaka said.

"Yeah! Nobody would ever think putting an obstacle this deep in the mountain" Muramatsu said

'Cave of Matchmaking'

"Damn... No way everyone won't be able to escape Koro-sensei's way of shipping" Hazama said.

_________

All of them were pissed off. Who wouldn't when there teacher tries to invade their private life. Nobody had the energy finishing the race when they know that there will be more obstacles on the way. Their teacher spotted them and asked why they stopped.

_________

"Why did you guys stop" Koro-sensei asked while crying hysterically.

"We don't want to deal with your crap you damn perverted octopus" Terasaka said

"But but"

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison

"Let's take a break from all of this madness. I want a day off" Sugino said that made his group giggle.

"Well we had been busy so I guess we'll all have a few days off break" Kayano said.

"Yeah we even burned the contract" Kataoka said

"Speaking of, why did we need it anyway? It's not like any of us can use it" Maehara said

Koro-sensei wiped his exaggerated tears and looked at them. "Well that contract was between an agency and Yanagisawa and it's something about antimatter"

"That makes sense" Isogai said.

"Well you children deserve a few weeks off since we're kinda have a lot of money and won't be killing anyone anytime soon" Koro sensei said and all of their faces started to light up.

"Thanks Koro sensei!" Almost all of them thanked their teacher. They headed for the building and the girls decided to hangout on the stream.

**Okuda's** **POV**

Almost all of the girls headed for the stream but some of us stayed on the side. Some were talking about random stuff and some were reading. The girls asked me to join them and I couldn't say no.

Wait.....

I forgot my swimwear!

"Hey I'll be back I just forgot my swimwear" I shouted at them while running

"We hanged them on the side of your bed!" Someone shouted back. How did a bunch of nice individuals get abandoned?

I opened the door and I bumped into someone again. Geez why am I so clumsy. Because of the impact, I was now sitting on the ground while rubbing my head. I looked up to see who I bumped into.

"G-Gomen, Karma-kun!" I apologized as I bowed repeatedly.

"It's okay" he replied. I stood up and rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm sorry again about w-what happened this morning" I said as I bowed again once more

"What happened to you anyway" I asked out of curiosity but I realized that it might be a sensitive topic.

"I-I mean y-you don't really need to answer if you're not ready!"

**Karma's POV**

Still straight forward as I remember.

"I said it's okay" I replied. I'm kinda in a foul mood because of the guys bugging me. I cringed when I remembered what happened earlier...

_Flashback_

_"Hey I'm going for a walk" I said as I exited the door but I was immediately dragged back in_

_"Hey! What the hell?!"_

_"Dude remember after our mission last week?"_ _Maehara-kun_ _asked_

_"What" I asked_

_"You went out for a walk and we saw you being surrounded by sexy women!"_ _Okajima_ _-kun_ _shouted while pinching his nose. Probably because of nosebleed, remembering the girls. We have no trouble with our identities because we always keep our faces hidden when we are on a mission so we pretty much walk out on the streets without any disguises._

_"Hey not my fault they like handsome men!" I retorted back. "Besides, I just ignored them"_

_"Come on teach us your ways" some of the boys begged._

_"Ask_ _Isogai_ _-kun_ _alright!" I said while walking out of the door._

_"We did but he said that he's not gonna_ _let_ _women get in the hands of the wrong men" Maehara-kun said._

_'Damn that_ ikemen' _and they wouldn't let go of me._

"Karma-kun, Karma-kun, KARMA-KUN!" I heard Okuda-san scream, freeing me from that horrid flashback.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine. I just got to get out" I said and I left her there not waiting for a reply. She will be most likely confused by my gesture but I decided to shrug it off

**Okuda's** **POV**

Karma-kun seems to be in a foul mood. He left me and I entered the building and proceeded to grab my swimwear.

We spent half of the day swimming and chatting about random things and I started to warm up to almost all of the girls but I am really close to Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san.

**Third Person POV**

After swimming, the girls went to their room and decided to have some girl talk since it's already late.

They all sat in a circle and Nakamura took the initiative.

"Okay gals, I will pick a girl that I'll ask or dare". Nakamura said

"No fair you always start first" Yada said while crossing her arms

"Okay fine, Kanzaki-chan you go first"

"Umm okay. Nakamura-san, truth or dare" she asked sweetly.

"Truth, I'm gonna start of easy"

"Okay what's your relationship with Karma-kun?" Kanzaki asked. All of the girls were interested in their relationship because Nakamura is basically a female version of him.

"No way in hell I'm ever gonna like that psycho! My relationship with him is you know like he's my annoying twin brother that I like to throw to another planet" Nakamura answered. Some held dissatisfied looks and some held understanding ones.

"Okay. Kayano-san truth or dare" Nakamura asked

"I'll go with truth" she responded

"Do you like Nagisa-kun?" Nakamura asked eagerly and Kayano couldn't keep her blush.

"M-maybe but HE DOESN'T SEE ME THAT WAY" She said in defense. They held disappointing looks.

"Okay moving on! Okuda-chan! Truth or Dare" Kayano asked in a hurry while blushing red.

"Uhh d-dare!" Okuda said but deep down she regretted saying dare.

"Hmmmm let's see, since you are like my best friend, I'm gonna start of easy" Okuda sighed in relief. "Go to the boy's room and ask them if you're cute and pretty!"

Her face turned pale. Nakamura snickered and most of the girls held their laughter.

"Wha-what?!" Okuda said in disbelief

"Gomen Okuda-chan I just need something to cheer me up after embarrassing myself" Kayano said while bowing.

Many things are going through her head right now but they were immediately cut off by Nakamura pulling her arm out of the door.

"Come on you don't want to keep them waiting" Nakamura said while she's still chuckling.

Okuda now is in front of the boy's bedroom and never in her life did she feel intimidated by a wooden door until now.

'this is it, this is how my self esteem will die' she thought.

**From the other side of the door...**

"Come on Isogai" Maehara begged

"I'm sorry but I can't do it" Isogai said while looking away.

"But Karma-kun won't teach us" Okajima replied

Karma look up from where he was laying and he stared at the boys who are currently bugging Isogai

'Damn perverted womanizers' he mumbled to no one

A few seconds later they heard a sudden knocking at the door

"I'll answer it!" Isogai said freeing himself from the boy's grasps.

He opened the door and saw Okuda looking down while fiddling her fingers.

"Good evening Okuda-san do you need anything?" Isogai asked politely.

Mentioning the girl's name attracted the attention of most boys. They're most likely curious on what is going on.

"Umm I" Okuda managed to said and the whole room fell silent trying to listen to what she is saying.

"Go on" Isogai encouraged her

"D-do you thing I-Im c-cute?" She asked in a whisper tone but they all still heard her. The atmosphere was awkward and no one talked.

Karma jumped off his bed and see what was going on. He is now in front of Okuda and he raises an eyebrow. He looked at the side of the hallway and saw the girls listening and recording her embarrassing moment.

'maybe a dare?' he thought

"Okay if it will make the ones who dared you to do this happy, I'll answer you're cute" after saying that, he closed the door and the girls talked to Okuda.

"Wow rude much?" Nakamura said

Okuda was crying anime tears and the girls thought it was funny and cute.

"Don't worry, the point is Karma-kun called you cute!" Kurahashi said.

"Yeah but it said that he will answer that Okuda is cute if it will make us happy" Kayano said

The girls were bickering and Okuda is blushing red. Then a Gust of wind interrupted them.

"What are you doing still awake this late?" Koro-sensei asked. "Go back to sleep"

They obeyed and went to their rooms. They decided to sleep but Okuda can't because of the embarrassment.

'how am I gonna live this down?'


	5. The Run-down Department Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it spelled virtuosos but I kinda like virtuous so please forgive me

**Third Person POV**

"What was that about?" Maehara asked

"Well she's obviously dared to ask that" karma said "No way she would do that on a whim"

"You seem to know her a lot" Nagisa said while smiling.

"Maybe" Karma said

_________

Okuda Woke up and scratched her eyes she opened them and she saw the sun already rose.

'I must be really tired' She thought

She stretched and got off her bunk bed and she saw Hazama Kirara reading a book.

"So your awake? You slept like a baby" Hazama said

"Hehe must be training?" 'Or maybe the fact that I kept thinking about the dare so I wasn't able to sleep' Okuda thought but she kept it for herself

"Are you still sleepy? Your eyes are looks like they are" Okuda said

"No that's how they normally look" Hazama said without looking up from her book.

Okuda felt awkward and all the words she could muster was "oh... Okay"

She left the scene and saw the girls chatting

"Ohayo Okuda-chan!" Kayano greeted

"Ohayo" Okuda replied

"Hey Okuda-chan! We were just talking about what are we gonna do today" Kurahasi said

"Yeah, I'm kind of bored" Nakamura said

"How about we watch a movie?" Fuwa said

"That's a great idea, can we invite the boys then?" Kanzaki asked

"Why tho?" Kataoka replied

"Well it's kinda rude to left the out" Kanzaki said

"Well I'll go ask Nagisa-kun then" Kayano said as she got up from her seat.

**Kayano's** **POV**

I got up from my seat and walked towards the boy's room. I knock their door 5 times And it opened and I saw Nagisa-kun. I tried to keep myself from blushing despite being a professional actress.

"Ohayo Nagisa-kun, I was just wondering if you guys would like to join us watch a movie this morning" I offered

"Sure!" He answered and he turned around to look the boys. "Hey would you all like to join the girls watch a movie?" Nagisa-kun asked

"As long as it's not romantic, I'm down, I got nothing to do anyway" Karma-kun said

The boys agreed and they followed me. I saw the girls setting up we need.

"hi guys" I greeted

"thank you for inviting us" Isogai-kun said politely

"Okay, We are watching M-rated gore stuff which is also a horror movie" Nakamura-san said

"Good Choice~" Karma-kun said while smiling sinisterly.

**Third Person POV**

"So who's gonna buy the snacks?" Yada asked and she looked at them

Then when someone was about to answer, they felt a strong gust of wind coming from the West that sent papers lying around to fly to another direction to rest.

Before their eyes is a pink-headed octopus teacher that they know as Koro-sensei.

"Ahhh can you do it Okuda-san?" Koro-sensei asked

"H-hai Koro-sensei"

"And we need someone to accommodate you maybe... Ahh... Karma-kun"

"Huh" the red head lazily turned around

"Can you accommodate Okuda-san?"

"Meh why not I mean I had some business to do there anyway"

And they left but the teens look questioningly at their teacher.

"Why did you make Okuda-chan and Karma-kun buy the snacks Koro-sensei?" Kayano asked their teacher who was currently writing on a blue notebook.

__________

"Do you know any store who has some nice variety of snacks Karma-kun?" Okuda asked while looking at the male keeping him company at the busy streets of Tokyo

"Well I know one and the good thing is that I have some business to do there" Karma said "we're almost there just take a right through this dark alleyway"

Okuda felt a bit if nervousness since there are a few well built men through that dark alleyway. She looked at Karma and she was surprised that he seemed unfazed by any of them.

"Umm Karma-kun, are y-you sure this is the right way?" Okuda asked while now feeling frightened.

As he was about to reply, a metal door was kicked down leaving making Okuda yelp in fear

"Eeeeep!"

Karma can't help but laugh

"Yeah I've been here multiple times already" Karma said "and we're here" he said making Okuda sigh in relief. Okuda looked up and was surprised that Karma brought him to a store that is not really kept in the best conditions.

Umm this is a store...

'Doesn't look like it is, it looks like a place to deal drugs. Wait...' she thought

"Karma-kun, don't tell me you're a drug dealer!"

"What?! No of course not, I'm just gonna _talk_ with the owner of this place while you are gonna buy the things we need, their products are surprisingly good" Karma explained but Okuda knew that Karma was up to something

They entered the store and saw a few people there, Okuda went to the snacks isle and Karma went the opposite direction.

Okuda decided to pick the snacks while she waits for her companion to arrive.

**Karma's POV**

I went the opposite direction and saw a door which has a sign 'Employees Only' at the top. I took one last glance at Okuda and saw her picking the snacks. I went inside and closed the door. The room was unsurprisingly dark. Then a dim light shines on a chubby man.

"Takaoka" I said

"Akabane" he said in a deep voice while scratching his already scarred face.

"I believe you know what I'm here for, remember our last mission?" I asked

"I believe I don't have a clue" he said while smirking

"Well I knew you were in that building with us and I knew you were the one who set the fire"

_An agency_ _was_ _set on fire by none other than the rising mafia gang after ambushing this building!_

"You framed us you bastard" I said

"Well you caught me, you all must pay for what Shiota and your friends did to me" He said and my anger was getting the best of me.

"Well guess what fatty, I knew Yanagisawa and you are responsible for this" I said

"Yanagisawa?" He seemed dumbfounded

"Don't play dumb here, you and him set the fire despite having that agency and his laboratory have a million dollar contract" I said and I slammed my fist on to a table

"He did and will always blame us for his failures and he decided to hire you since he knew your hatred for us" I almost shouted

"And I will never forgive him for what _he_ did to _her_ "

"You are quite a genius, Akabane. Maybe it's really Kaori's time but you just couldn't accept that she's gone" he said standing up. "But nothing is gonna get in my way of getting my revenge on all of you low lives! I WILL STOMP ON ALL OF YOU ONCE YOU HAVE FALLEN AND I WILL KILL YOUR MISERABLE SENSEI!" He shouted. Alright that is it!

I punched his stomach rather hard which made him stumble backwards but he grinned sinisterly but I remember that Okuda was still with me so I quickly left that room and saw Okuda already paying for the snacks. I ran towards the counter I dragged her along while running and quickly left that place.

**Okuda's** **POV**

I was surprised that I saw Karma-kun running towards me, he grabbed my hand and quickly exited the place.

"Karma-kun why are we running?" I asked, once we were out of the alleyway, he stopped.

"Okuda-san, some secrets are better kept unspoken" he said and his gaze seems to be in another direction or more like, he's avoiding mine

"Sure..." I said

**Third Person POV**

They went back to the mountain with a rather glum look. Okuda handed them the snacks and they all watch the horrific movie. Every jump scare, you can hear the teens scream and every gruesome scene will haunt them in their dreams. But Okuda was occupied on something else.

After they finished the movie, Okuda saw Karma walking towards Kayano. She never heard their conversation but it ended with Kayano nodding hesitantly.

Then she saw Karma walking towards Nagisa, then they started to argue but Karma ends up winning and Nagisa agreeing hesitantly

Then she saw Karma now walking towards her.

"Okuda-san, could you make me a lot of chloroform, cyanide and plenty of smoke bombs?" Karma asked and Okuda knew he wasn't taking no for an answer

"When?" She asked

"Maybe tomorrow night and on that night, you must cancel all your plans and come with Kayano-san on the stream" he said. Okuda felt scared but she agreed anyway

Karma proceeded to walk outside but once he was at the door, he looked back at her and mouthed the words

"Don't tell anybody"

Luckily Koro-sensei taught her how to read lips, despite him not having any.

_________

It time. Okuda spent her day making karma's request. And as promised, Kayano was with her. Okuda and Kayano were walking to the stream and and they saw Nagisa and Karma there.

"Okay let's move" karma said

Karma brought them to a clothing shop.

"Okay, work your magic Kayano-san" karma said and Nagisa help Kayano pick out some clothes.

"Okuda, the four of us will break into Yanagisawa's lab and I will get my revenge" Karma said while clenching his fist

"Karma-kun..."

"Hey we found some great disguises here" Kayano said cutting Okuda off

"Great, now let's put them on and start the plan"

________

"Since Yanagisawa and his employees don't know Okuda, she will be entering the lobby, they won't be suspicious because they are throwing a party celebrating their achievements.

Okuda felt anxious, she is walking at the lobby wearing a long gown

Meanwhile...

"Karma-kun, I know you're doing this for Kaori-chan but she won't be happy if she sees you like this. Nagisa whispered to Karma but unfortunately they were still heard by Kayano

"Kaori-chan?" Kayano asked

Nagisa looked at karma sympathetically

"My younger sister..." Karma said

_________

"Okuda-san did you get the key from the guard?" Nagisa asked from the other side of the door

"Hai" Okuda replied while opening it

Okuda finally opened the door and saw the three of them holding smoke bombs.

"Remember, the second floor is where researches are held, knock few of the men out and if you got caught, chloroform their face got it?" Everyone nodded "Okuda-san you won't be able to run with your gown as an attire" karma said as he pointed at her.

"Don't worry Okuda-chan, I brought you spare clothes" Kayano said

They went to the second floor and surprisingly they were no scientists but Karma new that something must be coming up.

And thus he was right. He was surprised that he saw the five virtuous blocking the way. He was staring at the strawberry blonde at the middle of the guys.

"Asano-kun"

"Akabane"


	6. Secret Agents and an A.I. along with guilt

"long time no see"

"Maybe longer the better"

Okuda, Kayano and Nagisa looked over to the two's glaring match

"My question is, how did you know that we're here? I mean there is a party down there and your daddy down there will get worried if you're missing" karma said smirking

"Let's say you're not as sneaky as you thought Akabane" Asano said while smirking also

Asano held up his phone, the screen flashed and a girl with lilac her and red eyes showed up

"Meet, Autonomous Intelligence fixed Artillery" Asano said

"Call me Ritsu" the girl said emotionlessly

"Alright Ritsu-san, maybe you put a damper on my plan" Karma said

The five virtuous grinned

"But let's say I anticipated your arrival" Karma said while putting a finger under his chin and afterwards smirking again.

"Huh?" Koyoma asked he turned around only to be met by Nagisa shedding blood lust and his hands clasped together close to his face.

While the five virtuous are distracted with Nagisa's clap stunner, Karma threw a smoke bomb.

"Damn you... *Cough* show yourself" Seo shouted. They sneaked around them and escaped. They locked every door they passed through but they knew that Ritsu can open them so they moved quickly.

They are at the head office. They opened the door carefully and the room was pitch black. They looked for a light switch but unfortunately they can't find one. Fed up with Yanagisawa's shenanigans...

"Show yourself you one eyed bastard!" Karma shouted

Then the whole office brighten up and they saw Yanagisawa sitting in a chair behind a wooden desk.

"Yanagisawa..." Kayano said feeling overwhelmed.

"My my, if it isn't the bitch's sister" Yanagisawa said before cackling

"You take that back!" She shouted back

"I'm surprised that the red haired one is out for revenge and not you" Yanagisawa said

'because I know that revenge is not the answer' but Kayano kept silent and looked over at karma 'I know he is doing this for her sister but he just won't listen' she thought. She looked over at Nagisa and they knew that they're thinking if the same thing.

Okuda looked at karma and she saw him shedding blood lust.

"Where's the ginuea pig?" Yanagisawa said

"He's not here!" Nagisa said

"What a waste of antimatter but don't worry we can put him down if he can just come to the old lab" Yanagisawa said

"And how are you gonna do that?" Kayano asked

Yanagisawa snickered and the four stiffened. "I'll make him angry" And after saying that. The five virtuous was in the office and Koyoma was behind Okuda.

"Okuda-san!" The three shouted. Okuda felt a sharp pain on her left arm. Koyoma injected something's and Okuda stiffened. He removed the syringed and laughed. She feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and she finally lost consciousness and falls. Karma was quick enough to catch her.

"Her health will be in a critical condition. Lifespan will only be about...." Ritsu paused  
"One week" After saying that, the trio's eyes widened

"Too bad I have the antidote" Yanagisawa mocked

"Retreat" Karma said

As Asano was about to stop them, "let them be" Yanagisawa said

________

Karma carried an unconscious Okuda while Kayano was almost into tears and Nagisa comforting her.

"How could you let this happen?!" Kayano shouted angrily at Karma. Karma admitted to himself that it's all his fault. He felt guilty, how could he do this to his closest female friend?

"Because of you Okuda-chan's gonna die" Kayano stated and her tears started to fall. nagisa can't help but feel his eyes getting watery. He admits that Okuda is close to him and the other members

Karma didn't answered and his grip on Okuda got tighter, he gritted his teeth out of frustration.

They walked back in to the mountain. And they saw their friends awake and Koro-sensei walking back and forth

They entered the building. The others and Koro-sensei rushed to Okuda's aid

"Where have you been and what happened to Okuda-san?!" Koro-sensei said. He looked Okuda into his tentacles and went to the infirmary.

"Ko-koro-sensei" Kayano sobbed.

"She only has one week to live" Nagisa continued and a tear fell. The room was silent and some started to cry. Koro-sensei was furious

"Yanagisawa has the antidote" Kayano said

"Who is responsible for this" Koro-sensei asked turning to pitch black

"I am" they turned around to see the owner of the voice and saw karma with a blank expression.

"It's all my fault and I'm ready to accept your punishment" Karma said

"Karma-kun..." Koro-sensei was visibly angry. He slapped him hard on the face and all Karma can do was accept it.

Nagisa can't take it anymore, he need to talk some sense into his best friend.

"Karma-kun please. Stop this at once, I know your devastated about Kaori but revenge is not the answer" Nagisa said

"Hai karma-kun. I'm in a similar position. I joined this mafia gang to get my revenge but I realize that It only made me feel worse. I found out that Yanagisawa as to blame but I knew better than get revenge" Kayano said

The other can only look at the three and wonder who is the Kaori they're talking about.

"I know..." Karma said

Koro-sensei went back to his original colored and sighed. "This must be a trap to lure me isn't it?"

"Hai" the three said in unison

"Wait are you seriously gonna go fell into the bait?" Terasaka asked

"I have no choice" Koro-sensei said "we will discuss the plan tomorrow at 6 am sharp. We have a time sensitive mission here"

"Koro-sensei, I need to take care of her" karma said

"But we need to wake up at 6" Koro-sensei said

"Please..." Karma pleaded. The room was silent. They never heard karma used that word before and the way he used it was full of guilt

"Okay" Koro-sensei agreed and Nagisa saw a notebook behind Koro-sensei and his tentacles writing on it, he looked at his teacher and was surprised when he saw a blush

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" they all shouted at their Pink headed teacher

_________

Karma took care of Okuda. He noticed that Okuda was burning up so he decided to grab a damped towel to reduce the fever.

**Karma's POV**

This is all my fault. If I was not seeking out for revenge, maybe she wouldn't be in this state. I looked at her sleeping face and she looks flushed from the fever.

"I'm sorry" I muttered

I touched one of the smoke bomb she made for me. I haired a soft groan. I looked at her pale form and saw her eyes trying to open

"Karma-kun" she said weakly

"Okuda-san, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine..." Then she had a cough attack so I went to the kitchen to grab some water. I passed through the girls bedroom and heard a few sniffles. I sighed and continued to walk.

I entered the room and saw her puking at trash can which was conveniently next to the bed. I rubbed her back as she continue to puke her contents. I heard her mumble something.

"What?"

"Am I gonna be alright" she asked in a whisper voice due to her energy.

"Of course" I said. I'll make sure of it.

"Do you want anything?" I asked

"I'm good. I need you to rest. You can't just look after me all night" She said

"I need to check if your health is improving" I said

She sighed "good night then" then she closed her eyes.

__________

**Kayano's POV**

We woke up at five so we can get ready. We went for a quick visit at Okuda-chan. Kanzaki-san decided to accommodate me.

I opened the door slowly and saw Okuda-chan awake, sitting up and Karma-kun sleeping on the side of the bed. We thought maybe we can wake him up since we need to be early but... No one disturbed his sleep before.

"Konnichiwa Okuda-san" Kanzaki said. She only smiled. Maybe she's too weak.

As I was about to talk, she had a sudden cough attack.

Kanzaki rushed to the kitchen as well as I to grab a glass of water. We passed Nagisa-kun talking with Sugino-kun and Sugaya-kun

Nagisa-kun saw as and decided to talk.

"Hey, how is Okuda-san?" Sugaya-kun asked

"Well she's having a cough attack so see ya later" and we ran back to the infirmary and saw Karma-kun awake rubbing Okuda-chan's back.

"Here" Kanzaki-san offered the glass of water.

She only drank a little bit. We looked at Karma-kun and noticed that he's tired, he checked her forehead and grabbed the towel.

"Karma-kun, let us take it from here" I said

He looked at us and sighed. He handed us the towel from Okuda-chan's forehead.

**Nagisa's POV**

I saw Karma-kun walking groggily. He must be really tired.

"Here" I offered him some coffee

"Arigatou" he said and proceeded to drink it

"Now minna-san, let us discuss the plan" Koro-sensei said


	7. For her sake

"let's just follow what Yanagisawa wants..." Koro-sensei said. They couldn't believe what they're hearing right now

"You can't be serious" Terasaka said.

Then Karma walk into the room holding a cup with a half filled coffee

"Aghh karma-kun, how is Okuda-san?" Koro-sensei asked

"Well you know, still the same" Karma said sadly.

**With Kayano and Kanzaki**

"Her fever is kinda going down" Kayano said after she places a palm on her forehead

"Guys, I appreciate you both taking care of me but leave, you must be tired" Okuda said

"No way! You are our best friend so it's our duty to take care of you" Kanzaki nodded in agreement. Okuda felt tears in the corner of her eyes, she smiled sweetly

Koro-sensei walked in "Kayano-san, Kanzaki-san, is it okay if you two take care of Okuda-san?" Koro-sensei asked

"Hai" they both said in unison

As Koro-sensei was about to exit the room, Okuda called out to him

"Koro-sensei, is Karma-kun going with you?" Okuda asked

"I'm afraid so since he is needed for the mission" Koro-sensei explained

"Well can you at least let him rest for at least a few minutes" Okuda pleaded

Kayano and Kanzaki we're touched by Okuda's kind nature

"Hai" and with that said, he left them.

___________

"Karma-kun it's okay if you should go rest first" Koro-sensei said as he walked to the room

"Too late, he already drank the coffee" Nagisa said

"And now I'm not tired" karma said

"Okay... We will enter through the roof and head straight for his office, that way we won't be spotted by the guards" Koro-sensei explained

"Oh! He wants to kill you in the Old laboratory" Nagisa said. Koro-sensei's mind suddenly filled remembered the times he was tortured and experimented mercilessly. He shrugged it off

"Grab your gears and we are going to do grab the antidote now since her condition might be getting worse" Koro-sensei said.

'don't worry Aguri, I won't let anyone hurt these children whom you love and cared for' Koro-sensei thought

__________

"She needs to eat something" Kayano said. Suddenly the door slowly opened revealing Takebayashi pushing his glasses up his nose

"Koro-sensei asked me to help monitor her" he said. He walked towards Okuda's bed and inspected her condition.

"I'm afraid that her condition is getting worse even though the fever has gone down. At least keep her hydrated and fed until we wait for the antidote" Takebayashi said.

"So we can only hope for them to bring the antidote back?" Kanzaki asked

"Sadly, yes" he answered

"Since we need to keep her fed, cook something Takebayashi-kun!" Kayano commanded him happily.

'I'm happy you could find the light while on the dark Kayano-san. You always look to the bright side of things while I...' Kanzaki looked away

'All I could do is let it get to me' she thought

"Why so glum Kanzaki-chan? I know they're gonna get the antidote. She will be alright and we can talk about pudding" Kayano exclaimed

Kanzaki giggled at Kayano's enthusiasm but Kanzaki thought of something

'she was gloomy a few minutes ago. What's with the sudden change of attitude? Wait she is an actress, she must have been pretending to be happy so I can lighten up' Kanzaki thought.

'I can tell she found out that I'm trying to cheer her up'

the atmosphere was awkward after that. Thankfully, Takebayashi came in with soup

"Soup?" Kayano asked

"Any problem?" Takebayashi asked

"Well the first thing we fed her when we first met her was soup" Kayano said

"you try cooking" 

Kanzaki giggled at their small argument. Okuda woke up

"Hi Okuda-chan! here eat some an unoriginal soup, Takebayashi-kun made" Kayano said sarcastically. She handed Okuda the soup. Surprisingly, the soup was not bad.

"Thank you Takebayashi-kun" 

he nodded while smiling along with Kayano and Kanzaki. 

_________

They were spotted. They would have thought better to not be prepared for an ambush.

"Looks like the guinea pig came for the antidote" Yanagisawa said as he hold the vial. More and more guards started surrounding them. They all felt nervous.

"Remember, try anything funny or even try escaping, The antidote will go bye bye" Yanagisawa threatened while also mocking them. The five virtuous came behind Yanagisawa.

"Just give us the antidote" Kataoka commanded

"Oh? And why would I do that?" Yanagisawa asked while playing with the vial

"Cause you'll be answering to us" Terasaka said. Yanagisawa turned around only to be faced by his fist. He opened his eyes and saw almost all of his guards knocked out.

"How?!" He asked in anger

"Ever thought of leaving your doors and windows locked?" Hazama asked while playing with a knife. While the others still keep on coming from the window, those who already entered freed the ones who were captured

As  Asano was gonna join in the fray,

"Where are you going, poster boy?" Karma asked. Nagisa and Nakamura was behind them. More and more back ups came.

Let's just say, that most of them were beat up. Asano was on the floor trying to get up and he saw a pair of a female boots. Asano looked up from the ground and saw Nakamura

"Awww too bad" She said while tapping her shoes repeatedly. "Why do cute guys have to be the bad ones?" Nakamura said while looking at Asano.

Maehara punched Yanagisawa hard in the face. Isogai grabbed the vial from his hands

"I got the antidote!" Isogai shouted

Yanagisawa chuckled, covering his bruised face "Are you sure that's the real one?"

"You mean the one in your testing chamber? Yep" Maehara said

"What?!" They all asked

"Well, we knew that there must be something wrong so we decided to investigate" Kimura said

"And this vial" Isogai pointed at the one he is holding "Is all just for a show"

"There's no way in hell you'll give us the real antidote" okajima said

"Then why didn't you said that you guys got it all along?!" They shouted

"Let's just move" Koro-sensei said. He took the antidote from Isogai's grasp and flew outside, waiting for them to escape

Then they jumped out of the window one by one. They were all smiling like a maniac, knowing that their female friend will be alright. 

Even though they were out numbered by them,  They still won.

_________

Takebayashi touched Okuda's forehead while she's sleeping. His palm made contact with a warm forehead. He squinted his eyes and prepared his evaluation

"The good news is, her fever is going down and she doesn't vomit very often" Takebayashi said

"Thank goodness" Kayano said relieved

Kanzaki smiled and the door burst open and Okuda jolted awake while the three jumped in surprise.

"We got the antidote" Koro-sensei said as he swings the vial.

"Be careful with that!" They all shouted

"Arigatou minna-san" Okuda said as she rubbed her eyes because she just woke up. Koro-sensei finally gave her the vial. As she tips the vial over her mouth she closes her eyes. A bitter taste made contact with her tongue.

"Let's wait for the medicine to take effect" Isogai turned around

"Yes, let's give her some space" Kataoka said in approval and followed Isogai

"Get well soon, Okuda-chan" Kurahashi said while as always, smiling happily like everything is all cupcakes and rainbows. 

Takebayashi left while Kayano and Kanzaki stayed behind. As Karma was about to leave, he turned his head around and flashed Okuda a warm smile. She can't help but smile back at him. He closed the door as it made a sound. Okuda plopped back into the pillow.

"What just happened?" Kayano asked

"Huh?"

"Karma-kun smiled" Kayano said

"What about it?"  Okuda asked

"Genuinely" Kayano completed

"What Kayano-san here is trying to say is that we've never seen Karma-kun smile that way since he only smile sinisterly which only happens when he does pranks" Kanzaki explained

"Really?" Okuda asked

__________

He felt his back touch the grass despite his clothes. He laid down in the comfort of a tree's shadow. He was tired and now he could properly sleep. He feels his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He blinked once or twice until he reached slumber.

Rustling of leaves can be heard waking Karma up. He snapped one eye open but it's enough to ready him for a fight.

The rustling stop. He sat and carefully observed his surroundings. He was surprised but calm down a bit when he saw a yellow head.

"What the heck sensei?!" Karma asked, standing up

"Nyuyahhh! I just want to know your relationship with Okuda-san" Koro-sensei explained quickly while sweating

"Then why did you go up and sneak on me?!" Karma shouted while heading for Koro-sensei with a knife he took from his pocket.

"Why are you so angry Karma-kun? I just want to know how your progressing relationship with Okuda-san" Koro-sensei sulked

"I don't know. I just feel like getting revenge after you slapped my cheek hard" Karma said dryly while tossing the knife up and down repeatedly. Koro-sensei started to sweat

"Ermm sorry about that Karma-kun" Koro-sensei bowed

"Now I'm gonna get some sleep if you don't mind" Karma sat back down and leaned against the tree. But not today! Koro-sensei grabbed his foot and now he is upside down

"Get me down from here octopus!" He shouted at him while trying to cut off his tentacles

"Not until you give me the juicy details!" Koro-sensei said while writing at his notebook rapidly

Sigh 'I'm glad everything went fine tho' He thought

 


	8. Catching up for old times sake part 1

**Okuda's POV**

I opened my eyes and I was relieved that I didn't feel nauseous anymore. Guess the medicine took it's effect. I really appreciate them getting the antidote and Kanzaki-san, Kayano-san and Takebayashi-kun for taking care of me.

I sat up from the bed and checked the room. Nobody was there. I took my glasses and removed the blanket that was covering me. I turned to a position to stand and let my left foot fall to the floor. I looked around for the sight of my shoes and they were right next to the doorway.

I exited the room and went to the girl's room.

"Hey" I greeted softly

"OKUDA!" They shouted and I found myself being pounced on by multiple girls

"You feeling better?" They asked and I nodded.

"Good now let's fix your braids. They are a mess" Rio-chan said while inspecting one of my twin braids

"I know! How about we give you a make over! I mean girls do this at slumber parties but that doesn't mean we can't do it now" She said as she looked at the girls. I don't really like make overs or dressing myself up in overly girly outfits because they don't really suit me.

"How about just a high ponytail for a change" Yada-san said while touching her's. I don't mind that. I only ever styled my hair to twin braids before.

She walked towards to me and untied my braids. My hair is now longer and it now reaches my middle back.

"Wow your hair is long Okuda-san! We never really noticed since the braids made it shorter" Kurahashi-san said

They combed my hair and repeatedly until it was ready and grabbed ponytail. I can't really deny though

"And there" she said. I looked in the mirror and saw myself with my hair styled in a high ponytail obviously. It reached until the end of my neck.

"Arigatou" I said

"Now time for the make-up!" Rio-chan shouted and I gulped in distress. Then before she could ever start, few knocks we're heard on the door.

"Nakamura-san can I talk to you for a second" I voice said on the other side of the door. Probably from Sugaya-kun

"I'll be right there!" She shouted back. "Give her a big make-over for me thanks!" She said at the girls before running off.

'Thank you Sugaya-kun' I thought but I realized the others. I guess I can beg them for mercy.

"U-Um can we please do this another time?" I asked softly

"Sure. We're not crazy like Nakamura-san over there" Kataoka-san said

"Arigatou" I stood up and exited the room

**Third Person POV**

Okuda was relieved that she escaped the girls' grasp but she realized something.

"I forgot to thank Karma-kun" she said to herself

She looked around for the sight of him in the building but none.

"Thanking him isn't enough. I got to do something for him" she thought

'maybe multiple stink bombs will be alright? Maybe a hydrogen sulfide and an ammonium sulfide stink bomb recipe' She thought while walking to the lab

**Timeskip**

She made 5 batches of stink bombs ready to be activated. She smiled happily as she puts them in a paper bag. She looked for him outside but still no sign of him. Time to go deeper into the forest. She looked at the sky and realized that the sun was setting

"Where is he?" She thought. She searched for him and fortunately, he saw him playing on his phone but unfortunately...

"How did he get there?" Okuda thought while looking at Karma who was in a steep part of the mountain. One wrong move and it's gonna be her downfall (punintended)

She just decided to call him but before you could even say Koro-sensei is a pervert, he already put his phone away and noticed her presence

"Okuda-san" Karma greeted

"Hello Karma-kun, I got something for you" Okuda said as she handed him the bag. Karma tilted his head in curiosity and decided to accept it.

Karma seemed surprised and he grabbed one of them.

"Stink bombs?" He asked while inspecting it

"Hai" Okuda answered "Please accept it as a thank you gift for thanking care of me"

"Even though I'm the one who caused it?" He asked sarcastically

"Well it's okay" she said looking down

He smiled and patted her head

"You do realize you're putting our friends' lives at stake here?" He asked

"I believe that you will not do that at some sort but you're just having fun and not really harming anyone" Okuda said innocently

Karma smirked and put the stink bomb back in the bag. They went back to the building because one, it's late and two, he's hungry

"I'd like to catch up with you tomorrow, Okuda-san" karma said before entering the guys' room.

Okuda blushed faintly. "I-I'll be looking forward to it"

Before he closed the door, he stops halfway.

"Your hair suits you" he said without looking at her and he finally closed the door

She entered their room but was surprised when the girls were standing in front of her with stares that can penetrate through her.

"U-umm-"

"You like him?" Kayano asked excitedly

"Uhh no I-"

"Do you think he likes you?" Rio asked while shaking her

"Ehh well-"

"You guys look cute together" Kanzaki said calmly

"Uhhh-"

"We should prepare you for your date tomorrow" Yada said

"But it's not-"

"Now go to sleep early because we got a lot to do tomorrow" the girls ushered Okuda to her bed and tucked her in

"But I-"

"Shhhhh" they said in unison

Okuda sweat drop being repeatedly cut off by the girls

'I guess they overheard' she thought

_________

Okuda was abruptly woken up by none other than the girls

"Come on Okuda-chan, let's get you ready for your date~" Nakamura chimed

"Don't force her Nakamura-san" Kataoka said

"Come on, I know you want to help out too" Nakamura teased

"I will not take part in your shenanigans" she said before walking out of the room

"Tch what a kill joy" Nakamura scoffed

"Yeah as much as I want to dress Okuda up, I don't want to force her into it you know" Hara commented and Nakamura seemed offended

"Tch whatever, at least some girls will help me out" she said as she looked over to Kayano, kurahashi, Kanzaki and Yada

"I'd rather not take part in it" Hayami said

"And so do I" Hazama said without looking up from her book

"Come on Okuda, go freshen up and we'll work our magic~"

__________

**Okuda's POV**

I came back, drying my wet hair with a towel

"Now Okuda Manami-chan, I have taken the liberty to talk to Karma" Nakamura-san grinned. I started to feel nervous

"What did you tell him?" I asked and knowing Rio-chan, I was hoping for the best

"Oh nothing, that you just want to go on an amusement park or something. Nothing much" at this point I was having a panic attack

"What why?!" I asked

"Hey don't worry don't worry. It's just two friends catching up in an amusement park" Rio-chan said in defense

________

"Now off you go" Rio-chan said as she pushed me out of the door way. I was wearing a pink pastel dress with a black ribbon on it and some black boots and they tied my hair in a single braid

I saw him waiting outside and he's wearing... All black

"Hi Karma-kun, what's with the black clothes? Did someone die? I mean! You look nice!" I said before covering my mouth. What are you thinking Manami?! Just don't go saying that to people!

karma-kun sweat dropped "heh, not really the compliment you should give people but thanks" he said as he flashes me a smile "You look quite nice as well"

"T-thank you" Come on Manami no stuttering!

"Shall we head off?" He asked

"Sure" I said. We started walking down hill and his hands are tucked away in his pockets and he is in his usual carefree attitude

"Why are you staring Okuda-san?~" he asked teasingly. Oh no! I was staring at him!

Karma-kun chuckled and I immediately can feel my face turning red right now

"Relax, I'm just teasing. So Nakamura-san forced you to this?" He asked

"How did you know?" I asked

"Well for starters, I'm not gullible and I'm hard to trick so the minute she said you want to go to the amusement park completely made my guard rise" He replied

"Oh" we we're finally out of the mountain as we exit the metal fence. We started strolling around the city

"So how have you been lately? You know at school" he asked

"Well like the usual, failing everything except chemistry and people picking on me" I said sadly. I looked at him and saw that he has a neutral expression on

"Look, instead of hiding from them like a coward, face them for once will you? You're just hiding from you problems. Just face them and don't be a chicken" he said. That was kind of... Harsh

"You're right..." I said as I look down

"I don't mean to offend you" he said softly that made me look at him "I'm just tired of always putting wasabi on their lunch or beating them up whenever I see them picking on you..." He said. Wait....

"Wait what?" I asked

"Oh look, let's get something to eat first, I haven't had breakfast" he said as he opened the Cafe's door for me

_________

  
**Who do you think will fall in love first?**


End file.
